kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Jūmonji
Tsubasa comes from a family of exorcists. Like Sakura, he can also see ghosts, but often brutally attacks them with "sacred ashes" instead of trying to put them to rest, which can serve to turn them into evil spirits. He initially met Sakura when they were in younger and he began to harbor feelings for her after he realized that she can see ghosts as well. Since his transfer into Sakura's high school, he has tried countless times for Sakura to return his affection and is jealous of the time she and Rinne have spent together, and thus begins joining them on their ghost exploits. Since joining them, he has realized that not all ghosts are evil and has been more lenient towards some. He tends to jumps to conclusions, especially when something concerns Rinne and Sakura's relationship. It is hinted that he is Christian. Appearance He has short black hair and dark gray eyes. Tsubasa doesn't dress in the school's uniform. He usually wears earrings, a cross, and and a long dark coat over a lighter shirt. He has worn other outfits as well, like his yukata, a tuxedo, and swim trunks. Personality Tsubasa was much of a lonewolf because of his gift until he met Sakura Mamiya. Since he had never met anyone else who understood him he immediately fell for Sakura and was sadden by the fact he had to leave her. Now as a teenager he is much more confindent in himself and openly expresses his attraction in Sakura. He's a bit of air-head himself and he's very quick to assume. He is cruel to ghosts, giving them rough treatment and never listening to what they have to say. He easily falls for stupid tricks like Ageha does, such as buying a "romance pendant" for 5000 yen, but he has some common sense. Tsubasa and Rinne share a rivalry for Sakura's affection, or at least that's how it appears to Tsubasa. The two are hardly ever on the same page which most often causes disagreement between the two. Tsubasa has slowly come to understand Rinne and is even changing his exrocism tactics to less brutal attack though he remains using his sacred ashes. Biography History Tsubasa Jumonji spent much of his life traveling around chasing ghosts with his father. Tsubasa had transfered into Sakura's school expecting nothing but his normal misery until he discovered that Sakura could also see ghosts. After promising that they would keep their powers secret Tsubasa fell for Sakura only to have to leave again. While In middle school, Tsubasa met a girl named Ayame Sakaki who was his classmate. Though the two never actually spoke to each other Ayame was impressed by his exorcism techniques and secretly gave him her phone number and email address. Return to Tokyo When Tsubasa returned to Tokyo he was transfered into Sakura and Rinne's school and into their class. He first appears while dealing with an innocent ghost boy who happens to be wearing the Sankai High school uniform. After the boy disappears Tsubasa sets his eyes on Rinne and Rokumon, who were trying to reach the boy. Believing the duo to be ghosts Tsubasa threw his sacred ashes which, while wearing the haroi of the underworld, causes damage to Rinne. Believing that Rinne will disappear eventually Tsubasa leaves and accidently drops a picture of a little girl surrounded by ghosts. Rinne immedeately identifies the small girl as the younger Sakura Mamiya. In class the homeroom teacher introduces Tsubasa to the class. Tsubasa sees Sakura and tries to remind her who he is, constantly repeating it's me. When Sakura finally recognizes him, thanks to Miho who mentions that his name is Tsubasa, Tsubasa is relieved and remembers hows he first met met Sakura. Tsubasa then asks Sakura to go out with him to which Miho and Rika question whether or not Sakura was already dating Rinne. Rinne happens to enter the room and Tsubasa, believing that Rinne is just a stubborn ghost, again throws his sacred ashes but Rinne isn't affected. Tsubasa then learns that Rinne is Sakura's classmate and displays disbelief. Rinne then declares that Tsubasa is too forceful toward ghost but Tsubasa believes that Rinne is talking about his declaration of love to which he demands to know if Rinne and Sakura were indeed going out. The class confuses their discussion as a fight but Sakura states that they're just not on the same page. Sub-Sections by Arc Abilities He has the ability to see spirits, and also the power of exsorcisim, although he is rough on spirits at first. After seeing Rinne's ways of handling spirits though, he starts to soften up. Equipment Sacred Ashes Tsubasa throws small balls of sacred ashes at spirits. They are meant to be effective on evil spirits and seem to have a paralyzing effect. However, they have, on several occasions been brushed off for their lack of effectiveness. Bible Tsubasa smashes the head of his oppenent with the corner of his book.Episode 5, "Hanako-san"; Chapter 24, "Shinigami Scythe" It has been called "a devastating blow." He uses this attack sparingly, saying it requires about a week to use it again due to how much energy it requires. Sacred Ash Rapid Fire Tsubasa loads sacred ash into a type of gun to shoot them faster. Power Stone A power stone shaped like an amulet. When purified, it can summon large drop-shaped sprites of light to pummel enemies into submission. Relationships 'Romantic Relationships' Sakura Mamiya After learning that Sakura could also see ghosts Tsubasa developed feelings for her and continued to habor those emotions until they were reunited in high school. Tsubasa confuses her concern for him as a sign of love and has fallen for a damashigami trick because he told that there was a way to win her heart. Tsubasa is persistant but can't totally take a hint. 'Rivals' Rinne Rokudo Tsubasa concisders Rinne a rival for Sakura's love despite the fact that his romantic relationship with her is only one-sided. Unlike Rinne, Tsubasa has very little tolerance for helping ghosts pass on to the afterlife peacefully. Instead he prefers to forcibly send them away whether they have any lingering business in the land of the living or not. These differing philosophies immediately bring Rinne and Tsubasa into conflict with one another. However, the two can reconcile their differences when it's necessary and Tsubasa has acknoledged Rinne's more peaceful tactics towards spirits as well. Trivia *"Tsubasa" means "wing" while Jumonji means "cross or crucifix", which explains the crosses on his shirt which connects with his Christian faith.http://www.furinkan.com/kyokai/anime/index.html *Tsubasa bears resemblance to Miroku from Inuyasha but has a similiar personality to Ryoga , from Ranma 1/2 (both works of Rumiko Takahashi). *So far Tsubasa has only mentioned to having a father. *Like Koga from Inuyasha it seems he can't see that Sakura is not interested and can't take a hint like Ageha. Quotes Gallery Tsubasa.jpg tsubasa sheet.jpg|Tsubasa character sheet References See Also Category:Human